Snapes Verrat
by Thaijena
Summary: Der letzte große Kampf....mit einer schönen Prise Verrat,Angst und ziemlichen vielen Gedanken von Harry....Kurzgeschichte,R&R please!KOMPLETT!


So,Leute!!Hier gibts was neues von mir!!!!Diese ....äähh...ziemlich lange Kurzgeschichte ist bei einem Wettbewerb auf www.fantasycity.de entstanden.Also:wenn sie euch gefällt bitte schreibt mir ein kleines Review!!!!+bettel+  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + ~*~ + + + + + + + + + +  
  
~Snapes Verrat~  
  
Als Harry an diesem Morgen aufwachte,fühlte er eine schreckliche Aufregung in sich.Sein Magen fühlte sich an,als hätten sich dort hunderte von Ameisen eingenistet und seine Hände zitterten unkontrolliert.  
  
Nebenan im dem anderen Himmelbett schnarchte Ron ruhig vor sich hin.  
  
Oh,er wusste so wenig.Er wusste nicht,dass dieser Tag wahrscheinlich Harrys Zukunft entscheiden würde.Er wusste nicht,dass heute vielleicht viele Menschen sterben würden.  
  
Nein,er wusste garnichts.  
  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf die schlafende Gestalt,die sich irgendwo unter der Bettdecke abzeichnete,stand Harry auf und fing an sich anzuziehen.Er wählte einfache,praktische Jeanshosen und einen gestrickten Pullover,den er einst von Mrs Weasley geschenkt bekommen hatte.Darüber zog er seinen schwarzen Schulumhang.Seine Zauberstab steckte er unter seinen Gürtel und versuchte vor dem Spiegel verzweifelt seine Haare zu glätten.  
  
"Nun kommt schon",knurrte Harry,doch seine Haare ließen sich nicht erweichen und blieben hartnäckig wo sie waren.Schließlich ließ Harry seufzend davon ab und wandte sich zum gehen.  
  
Er stieg die Wendeltreppe herunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.Tief einatmend sah Harry sich um.Vielleicht würde er dies alles heute zum letzten Mal sehen.Das Feuer prasselte leise im Kamin vor sich hin.Die Flammen züngelten an den Holzscheiten hoch und nichts ließ vermuten,dass sie so zerstörerisch sein konnten.Sie konnten ganze Wälder vernichten und Städte zerstören.  
  
Doch jetzt waren sie vorerst gebändigt.  
  
Plötzlich fiel Harrys Blick auf die schlafende Gestalt in dem riesigen Sessel vor dem Kamin.Das braune,buschige Haar hing ihr ins Gesicht und fiel dann auf das dicke Buch,dass auf dem Schoß des Mädchens lag.Leise Atemzüge hoben und senkten die Brust der Gestalt und hob jedesmal das Buch ein bisschen hoch.  
  
Hermione Granger war wieder einmal beim Lesen eingeschlafen.Sie sah so friedlich aus.Man konnte nicht ahnen,das dieses Mädchen schon so viel Schmerz hatte erleiden müssen.  
  
Doch auch sie war so ahnungslos.Nie würde sie wissen,was heute alles geschehen würde.Doch wusste Harry es?Wusste er es wirklich?  
  
Nein,er war genau so unwissend.Doch er ahnte es und hatte Angst davor.  
  
Harry hauchte Hermione einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn und lächelte leicht auf sie herunter.Sie bewegte sich im Schlaf und murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin,bevor sie sich weiter zusammenrollte.  
  
Leise durchquerte Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum und stieg durch das Portrailoch.Die Fette Dame schnarchte laut und eine Locke,die sich aus ihrer feinen Hochsteckfrisur gelöst hatte,bewegte sich bei jedem Schnarcher nach oben.  
  
Harry lief durch das Schloss und versuchte sich jedes Detail einzuprägen.Jedes Gemälde,an dem er vorbeikam,bekam an diesem Morgen besondere Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.Jede noch so kleine Statue betrachtete Harry.Er lief weiter durch die weitläufigen Gänge und ging zielstrebig in Richtung Dumbledore's Büro.Er dachte an die vielen Male,die er schon durch diese Gänge gegangen,gerannt,geschlichen war.Hatte er es je genossen?So wie jetzt?  
  
Jeden Schritt genoss Harry.Er merkte sich jeden Marmorstein des Fußbodens.  
  
Doch leider kam er viel zu schnell an dem steinernden Wasserspeier an,der den Eingang zum Büro des Direktors bewachte.Die Statue schien ihn tükisch anzustarren und bevor Harry auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte,erwachte der Wasserspeier zum Leben und sprang zur Seite.Nervös betrat Harry die Wendeltreppe.  
  
Oben angekommen holte Harry tief Luft.Hinter er schweren Holztür hörte Harry mehrere flüsternde Stimmen.Inzwischen wusste Harry,dass dies die Portrais der früheren Schulleiter waren.Sie hingen im ganzen Büro und unterhielten sich gelegentlich.  
  
Als Harry klopfte,verstummten die Stimmen augenblicklich.Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Harry schaute in das ernste Gesicht des Schulleiters."Komm doch rein,Harry."  
  
Harry drängte sich an Dumbledore vorbei und schaute sich im Raum um.Die Bilder an den Wändern schauten auf ihn herab.Ab und zu tuschelten sie und bemühten sich kaum ihre Stimme zusenken.  
  
Um den Schreibtisch saßen Mad-Eye Moody,Remus Lupin,Nymphadora Tonks und noch mehrere Personen vom Orden des Phönix,die Harry nur flüchtig kannte.Tonks lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und schaute dann wieder auf die Tischplatte.  
  
Auch Remus Lupin lächelte Harry zu,doch sein Lächeln war traurig und verzweifelt.  
  
Mad-Eye Moody hatte ihm beim Eintreten nur zugenickt und dann mit grimmiger Miene weiter vor sich hingestarrt.Alle anderen hatten entweder ein 'Hallo' gemurmelt oder garnichts gemacht.  
  
Als Harry in Richtung Schreibtisch ging,viel ein Schatten auf ihn,der von einer Gestalt kam,die am Fenster stand.Professor Severus Snape ,den schwarzen Umhang fest um sich geschlungen und aus dem Fenster guckend.Als Harry den Raum betrat hatte er nicht einmal mit einer Wimper gezuckt.  
  
"Nun Harry,bist du bereit?Du weißt,ich würde so etwas nie von dir verlangen,aber leider hab ich - haben wir - keine andere Wahl."  
  
Harry nickte nur.Jetzt,wo das unausweichliche bevorstand, fühlte er sich völlig betäubt.Seine Gedärme waren vollkommen gefühlslos,obwohl sie vorhin noch schrecklich rumort hatten.  
  
Dumbledore räusperte sich vernehmlich und darauf folgte ein lautes Stühlerücken.Alle waren aufgestanden und hatten sich um sie versammelt.Auch Snape war herangetreten,doch er mied Harry's Blick sorgfälltig.  
  
Dumbledore streckte den Arm vor sich und hielt ihnen einen Gegenstand hin,der Harry ein bisschen an eine Klobürste erinnerte.Alle berührten den Gegenstand und warteten.  
  
"Eins...zwei...",Dumbledores Stimme zitterte kein bisschen,doch er klang angespannt und hatte in der anderen Hand seinen Zauberstab bereit.  
  
Harry blickte auf und schaute genau in die Augen von Snape.In dessen Augen konnte Harry den üblichen Hass sehen,doch diesmal war es anders.Es sah so aus,als würde Snape eine schaurige Art von Zufriedenheit fühlen.  
  
".....drei!"  
  
Harry spürte den inzwischen gewohnten Ruck irgendwo hinter seinem Bauchnabel und er wurde nach vorne gerissen.Sein Finger,mit dem er das Klobürsten-Ding berührte,klebte daran fest und machte es unmöglich,sich zu rühren.  
  
Sie flogen durch einen Wirbel aus Farben und Formen und Harry schloss die Augen um einen klaren Kopf zu behalten.Neben sich konnte er seine Mitreisenden spüren.  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung landeten sie.Harry - inzwischen geübt im Reisen mit Portschlüsseln - landete auf den Füßen und als er sich umsah,konnte er erkennen,dass auch keiner der anderen hingefallen war.  
  
Sie befanden sich in einer dunklen,staubigen Halle,die ganz nach einer Eingangshalle eines alten Herrenhauses aussah.Spärlich drang Sonnenlicht durch die kleinen Fenster und Staub wirbelte in den Sonnenstrahlen.Die gewaltige Treppe vor ihnen war mit einem leicht durchlöcherten,roten Teppich bedeckt.  
  
Plötzlich war ein Rauschen in der Luft und Harry spürte,wie sich die anderen neben ihm spannten.Die staubige Luft wirbelte und auf einmal erschienen Menschen.  
  
Es waren viele,etwa 50,und alle trugen schwarze Mäntel und Masken,die ihr Gesicht bedeckten.Harry zuckte nicht zusammen.Er erschreckte sich nicht einmal wirklich.Was hatten sie erwartet?Eine Einladung zum Kaffeetrinken?  
  
Die Todesser waren zuweit weg und im Dunklen verborgen,als das man Einzelne ausmachen konnte.  
  
Alle - Angreifer wie Verteidiger - hatten die Zauberstäbe gezückt und hielten sie angriffsbereit auf Brusthöhe.Einige Sekunden,die Harry wie Ewigkeiten vorkamen,blieben alle völlig bewegungslos stehen.Dann - ohne ein Zeichen der Absprache - griffen die Todesser an.Es war wie ein Bewegung eines riesigen Wesens;hunderte rote und grüne Blitze schossen auf die eingekreisten Eindringlinge zu.Harry spürte,wie er zu Boden gerissen wurde und sah Lupin,der ihn runterdrückte.Jetzt schleifte dieser Harry zu einem alten Sofa und sagte ihm,er solle sich hier verstecken,bis der Zeitpunkt gekommen war.  
  
Hinter dem Sofa bekam Harry nicht viel mit.Hin und wieder schossen farbige Blitze über ihn hinweg und alle schrien durch einander.Viele dumpfe Aufschläge sagten Harry,dass mehrer Menschen zu Boden fielen.Doch leider wusste er nicht,ob es nun von den Todessern oder von seine Leuten welche waren.  
  
Ein beklemmendes Gefühl hatte sich in Harrys Magen ausgebreitet.Er fühlte sich,als würde er sie alle im Stich lassen und hilflos,weil er nicht wusste,was er machen konnte.  
  
Plötzlich war eine gespenstige Stille um sie herum.Harry wagte sich wieder hervor und sah,dass kein Todesser mehr übrig war.Es war nicht so,dass sie besiegt waren,nein, sie waren schlichtweg fort.Dann hörten sie Schritte auf der Treppe und drehten sich blitzschnell mit erhobenen Zauberstäben um.  
  
Dort stand er.  
  
Harry's Albtraum seit 7 Jahren.  
  
Lord Voldemort.  
  
Um ihn herum standen alle Todesser;es schienen sogar noch mehr geworden zu sein."Schön,schön,schön.Wie nett,das ihr uns besuchen kommt.",sagte Voldemort mit leiser Stimme.Niemand antwortete."Packt sie!",sagte er zu den Todessern,die darauf langsam,dann immer schneller näher kamen.Harry schaute schnell zu Dumbledore,der ihm zunickte.Allerdings anscheinend ungern und mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen.  
  
Harry steckte die Hand in die Tasche und zog den Anhänger mit samt der feinen Silberkette heraus.Die Todesser blieben sofort stehen."Was willst du,Potter?",fragte Voldemort immer noch sehr leise.Doch jetzt schwang in seiner Stimme Angst,ja fast Panik, mit."Ich mach sie kaputt",sagte Harry schlicht.Er zitterte.Würde es funktionieren?Die Todesser um sie herum warfen ängstliche doch begehrende Blicke auf die Kette.  
  
"Warum?",fragte Voldemort jetzt schon lauter.Er lief das baumelnde Ende der Kette nicht aus den Augen,als ob er,wenn sie fiele,sie auffangen wollte.Als Harry anfing zusprechen,fühlte er fast sofort,dass es nichts brachte.Sie würden alle sterben und nie wieder nach Hause zurückkehren."Ich zerstöre sie,wenn ihr uns nicht in Ruhe lasst.Ihr müsst uns gehen lassen und uns nicht folgen.Wir wollen nichts weiter,als wieder nach Hause.Wir - "  
  
"JETZT!"  
  
Harry's Redefluss wurde von Lucius Malfoy's Stimme unterbrochen.  
  
Fast sofort war der Kampf wieder ausgebrochen.Harry sah neben,vor und hinter sich Kämpfende und er wusste nicht,wohin er sich wenden sollte.Ein Todesser zwang ihn mit dem Zauberstab auf den staubigen Boden und nach und nach saßen auch alle anderen von Dumbledores Kämpfern dort.Außer der Direktor selbst.Er stand aufrecht,doch ohne Zauberstab, da und war von etwa 15 Todessern eingekreist.  
  
Die nächsten Minuten waren für Harry,die schrecklichsten in seinem Leben.  
  
Die Todesser töteten einen nach dem anderen.Nicht etwa,dass sie einen Zauberspruch gebrauchten.Sie stachen sie nieder mit kurzen Dolchen,deren Klingen grünlich schimmerten.  
  
Harry sah,wie seine Freunde nacheinander auf dem Boden lagen.Erst zuckend,dann völlig still.  
  
Harry sah den toten Körper von Tonks,den von Moody,Lupin und vielen anderen.Doch er weinte nicht.Er fühlte nur eine schreckliche Leere in seinem Kopf.Die Kette schnitt in seine Hand,da er sie so fest umklammerte.  
  
Schließlich waren nur noch er,Dumbledore und Snape übrig.Merkwürdig...erst jetzt fiel Harry auf,dass Snape kaum oder garnicht bewacht wurde.Er stand einfach nur da.Hochaufgerichtet und mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand.  
  
Snape kam jetzt auf Harry zu und stand ganz dicht vor ihm.Alle hielten die Luft an und schauten stumm zu.Dumbledore schaute verwirrt von Harry nach Snape und wieder zurück.Als nöchstes spürte Harry einen eiskalten Stich in seiner linken Brusthälfte.Benommen schaute Harry an sich herunter und sah einen kurzen Dolch aus seiner Brust ragen.Er steckte in etwa dort,wo Harry - und Snape wohl auch - sein Herz vermutete.Verstörte schaute Harry Snape an.  
  
Dieser beugte sich ganz nah an ihr heran und flüsterte:"Schlaf gut,Potter.Denn du wirst sehr,sehr lange schlafen.Vielleicht.....für immer?"  
  
Dann gab er ihm einen Schubs und Harry fiel keuchend rückwärts auf den Boden.Die Wunde riss nun völlig auf und Harry fühlte,wie sein Herz schmerzhaft dickes,dunkles Blut aus der Wunde pumpte.Jeder Schlag tat mehr weh und dann sah Harry,wie Snape sich erneut zu ihm runterbeugte.Seine Hand fasste den Dolch und Harry dachte mit ein wenig Erleichterung,dass Snape ihn herausziehen würde.Doch die blasse,knochige Hand Snapes drückte den Dolch weiter in das verletzte Fleisch.Harry schrie.  
  
Nie hatte er solche Schmerzen erlitten.Dann fühlte er,wie es um ihn herum dunkel wurde und das letzte, was er sah,war,wie Dumbledore gerade von 10 Todessern zurückgehalten wurde.Anscheinend wollte er losrennen.Doch zu Harry,oder zu Snape?Harry retten,oder rächen?  
  
Dann wurde es schwarz und Harry fühlte das Leben und das Gefühl auf sich weichen.....  
  
THE END  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
.....jetzt ein Review?Büüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüdde... 


End file.
